


Всё, что ты чувствуешь

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Incest, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Twincest, bottom vergil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Прямо сейчас Вергилий чувствует слишком много.





	Всё, что ты чувствуешь

**Author's Note:**

> Caravan Palace — Lone Digger  
> Elena Huston — Mermaid Rock (Devil May Cry Anime OST)

Данте долго перебирает пластинки к старому музыкальному автомату, будто не может остановиться на чем-то одном, однако на деле он просто дает возможность Вергилию и Неро присмотреться друг к другу и решить, хотят ли они перегрызть друг другу глотки прямо сейчас или немного подождут, пока ненужный свидетель не выйдет за дверь.

Наконец та самая пластинка найдена, и Данте тратит еще несколько секунд на ностальгию. Ради этой песни несколько лет назад проливалась кровь многих людей и нелюдей, но любимой для Данте она стала не поэтому. Взрыв гитарных аккордов и нежный женский голос, который многие сравнивали с пением мифических русалок (между прочим, топивших и жравших моряков заживо), невольно заставляют подчиняться ритму музыки и жаждать движения.

Данте мягко кивает головой в такт словам и одновременно краем глаза следит за напряженными переглядываниями отца и сына. Сорвутся ли, бросятся ли в бой, будто голодные псы? Или без искры и толчка в спину не решатся на поспешные действия? Данте улыбается краем губ, практически дословно зная, о чем они сейчас думают, и вдохновленно начинает прищелкивать пальцами. Вергилий бросает на него раздраженный взгляд и опускается на диван для посетителей, не оставив Неро места для маневра: или стой дальше, или садись рядом со мной — вот что он имеет в виду.

Неро не готов отбросить гордость — последнее, что у него осталось после всех этих травмирующих переживаний, и Данте решает немного помочь ему. Чуть пританцовывая, он шагает точно в ритм, и Елена Хьюстон вторит ему словами об иллюзиях и заблуждениях. Неро следит за ним чуть менее пристально, чем Вергилий, и расплата настигает его мгновенно. Пара плавных шагов — и вот Данте уже рядом, держит его за плечи, прижимается губами к его губам. Поцелуй выходит торопливым и сумбурным. Неро забывает о том, что нужно отбиваться; о том, что в паре метров от них сидит практически до зубов вооруженный Вергилий; забывает обо всем на свете и может лишь судорожно цепляться пальцами за плечи Данте.

Горячий влажный язык охотно двигается у него во рту, принимая и отдавая ласку взамен, и Неро на секунду позволяет себе задаться мыслью, что если бы язык Данте был чуть длиннее — примерно настолько, чтобы свободно достигать во время поцелуя глотки или даже глубже. Дыхание перехватывает, и терпкий настырный жар медленно разливается от скул и щек по всему телу. Руки и ноги едва заметно подрагивают, и Неро боится в любой момент обессиленно осесть на пол прямо под изучающим взглядом Вергилия.

Внезапная мысль об отце отрезвляет лучше любой пощечины — Неро тут же делает резкий шаг назад, одновременно отталкивая Данте, и бросает смущенный взгляд на Вергилия. Как он отнесется к странным отношениям между двумя своими родственниками? Или же он и сам не прочь присоединиться?

Тихо посмеиваясь, Данте тоже оборачивается к Вергилию, и видит он гораздо больше того, что открывается глазам Неро. Учащенное дыхание, слабый румянец на скулах, крепко сжатые на рукояти меча пальцы — Вергилий буквально всем естеством погружен в открывшееся ему зрелище. Казалось, что раньше он не задумывался о подобном разрешении конфликта, — ну а теперь времени, чтобы осознать увиденное, ужасно не хватает. И Данте уж тем более не собирается это время ему давать.

— Не хочешь попробовать мальчишку на вкус? — насмешливо произносит Данте, будто предлагает Вергилию отведать изысканное блюдо, а не поцеловать собственного сына. Толика демонической крови в их жилах позволяет игнорировать людские понятия морали, но дело тут скорее в том, что большая сила делает своих носителей совершенно одинокими.

Сейчас их трое, и Данте не собирается упускать такую возможность. Не бояться сломать партнера, не думать о том, что синяки будут сходить неделями, а на месте глубоких царапин останутся напоминания в виде шрамов, не сдерживаться и не сдерживать голодного демонического зверя, что притаился внутри, — Данте многое готов отдать за то, чтобы наслаждаться подобной свободой и дальше.

Вергилий плавным движением откладывает в сторону Ямато и поднимается на ноги. Только внимательный взгляд способен заметить, как едва заметно подрагивают от нетерпения и долго сдерживаемой жажды его пальцы, и Данте начинает улыбаться чуть шире.

— А неплохо тебя проняло, — продолжает насмешничать он, а потом становится не до этого.

Вергилий целует его яростно и жадно, будто пытаясь наказать за все эти поддразнивания и двусмысленные намеки, однако и Данте не собирается уступать ему первенство. Кто сказал, что младший всегда должен подчиняться старшему? Ха, пусть пойдет и утопится в ближайшей канаве.

Гитарные мотивы и бодрый вокал Елены отлично дополняют сюжет, однако Данте недоволен. Почему Неро все еще медлит? Но сейчас ему не дотянуться, не схватить парня за отворот его широкой синей куртки, и остается лишь надеяться, что Неро не сбежит, смущенный увиденным.

Шорох ткани отвлекает их на секунду или чуть меньше. Данте перетягивает внимание на себя, давая Неро сделать последние несколько шагов и прижаться грудью к спине Вергилия. Ошарашенный неожиданной западней, он вздрагивает, но быстро привыкает к новой роли, зажатый между двумя горячими телами, и в ту короткую секунду, когда пластинка запускается заново, тяжелое дыхание кажется почти оглушительным.

Вергилий принимает ласку и поцелуи с терпением напавшего на след охотничьего пса. Он ждет, когда кто-нибудь допустит ошибку, выдаст себя неверным жестом, резким вздохом, оступится, пошатнется, сдаст позиции, когда хватка станет чуть легче, а пальцы разожмутся. Данте, зная, что Вергилий снова хочет убежать, не собирается давать ему ни малейшего шанса. _Рискни,_ — шепчет он между поцелуями, — _и ты увидишь, чего стоит твоя хваленая защита._

Внезапно материализовавшийся демонический хвост ударяет Неро по плечу, и прежде чем ситуация успевает выйти из-под контроля, они торопливо меняются позициями. Теперь Неро находится лицом к лицу с Вергилием, а Данте ловко обуздывает шипы, отодвигая острое жало в сторону от своего лица. Вовремя снятый плащ и жилет пинком отправляются в кучу к остальной одежде, и Данте зубами впивается в оголенное плечо брата.

— Или мне придется растягивать тебя насухую, — шепот Данте обжигает израненную кожу Вергилия, заставляя хмуриться и ерзать в двойных объятиях, — или ты спокойно дождешься, пока я не принесу смазку и презервативы.

В качестве дополнительного аргумента Данте надавливает пальцами на анус Вергилия (благо тут и тянуться особо не надо), будто пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь, и реакция следует незамедлительно. Вергилий ругается и морщится, но хвост послушно убирает в сторону, позволяя Данте без лишних затруднений отойти в сторону.

— Лучше уж второе, — почти зло произносит он и напоследок от души врезает Данте хвостом по бедру, оставляя длинный ярко-алый порез.

Данте старается не смеяться слишком громко и уходит в ванную, на ходу стягивая аккуратно разрезанные штаны. Едва дверь за ним закрывается, Неро испуганно охает, когда Вергилий роняет его на пол. Удар смягчает вовремя подставленная ладонь, с дивана падает ловко скинутая гибким хвостом подушка, и Неро невольно улыбается, правильно воспринимая эту странную заботу.

— Ты выглядишь и говоришь как злодей, а действуешь наоборот, — интереса ради подмечает он, наблюдая за реакцией Вергилия. — Все-таки ты любишь Данте, верно?

Вергилий молча садится на бедра Неро, точно на упрятанный в тесные штаны стояк, и склоняется ниже. Они оба раскрасневшиеся и до крайности возбужденные, растрепавшиеся волосы едва-едва прикрывают лицо Вергилия, и Неро прекрасно видит его глаза — шалые, с расширившимся зрачком и лихорадочным блеском где-то на самом дне. Скорее всего, Вергилий едва-едва может трезво соображать, и Неро невольно удивляется его выдержке.

Они целуются медленно и почти нежно, до тех пор пока не приходит Данте. Торопливо нашаренная где-то среди полок в ванной смазка холодит разгоряченную кожу, и Вергилий не успевает думать о том, что вот уже самостоятельно насаживается на пальцы Данте, сумбурно водит руками по обнаженной груди Неро и смотрит в его глаза, ничего не видя. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы о чем-нибудь думать, слишком жарко — для него сейчас все до безобразия «слишком».

Когда член Неро проникает в него на половину длины, Вергилий может лишь кусать губы и надеяться, что демонический хвост не пробьет в полу глубокую дыру, перестав подчиняться воле хозяина. Когда к вошедшему на всю длину члену Неро добавляются пальцы Данте, Вергилию хочется безобразно ругаться. Двойное проникновение без должной подготовки, только на слепой вере в то, что регенерация все исправит? Что за идиотизм!

Пальцы Данте довольно быстро сменяются членом — сначала головка, потом половина длины, а затем весь член проникает внутрь Вергилия, плотно прижимаясь к члену Неро. Вергилий не кричит лишь потому, что нелепый по своевременности оргазм выбивает из него последние адекватные мысли, оставляя лишь разливающийся по венам огонь.

Неро смотрит на него с шальной любовью, с трепетом, с проклятой нежностью, от которой все переворачивается внутри, и Вергилий почти уверен, что у Данте такой же взгляд, только насмешки в нем чуть больше. Огонь, и боль, и возбуждение, и руки Неро на его шее — все мешается, сливается в единую какофонию ощущений, и Вергилий удивительно четко осознает: он _живой._ Он дышит, чувствует, кончает, как и всякий обладающий нормальным либидо человек, и это не кажется ему неправильным или невозможным.

Данте, тяжело дыша, кончает десятком секунд позже и выскальзывает из разгоряченного переполненного нутра. Вергилий тут же подается вперед, продолжая двигать бедрами на члене Неро. Он хочет увидеть каждый оттенок эмоций на этом юном прекрасном лице, покрытом румянцем возбуждения и смущения, и Неро не лишает его заслуженного зрелища.

Они вновь целуются, а потом Вергилий целуется уже с Данте, украдкой переплетая пальцы, и жар медленно уходит, сменяясь мягким спокойным теплом.


End file.
